Your Golden Invaded My Green
by dipperphantomhive
Summary: "The world isn't always nice and the world won't always be mean. But when his gold invades my green I could honestly care less about what the world does." Oz is an abused 15 year old who lives in the rich neighborhood of Pandora. Gilbert lives just across the street from him and happens to be friends with Oscar. after getting kindly asks/guilt trips Gil into watching over Oz. Love.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello everyone. Anyone who is familiar with the story 'Um I love you' this is a rewrite. A much better rewrite. You don't need to read the older version and it's not recommended. This chapter goes to "Thelovelydemon" who is always there to listen. Thank you for your ears and awesome writing Lovely. Please R/R. This in an AU story that's a little angsty but happy endings are promised.) -Dipper **

He was always there, watching the world turn slowly, watching people smile and laugh, fight in the street and move away from Pandora. A rich neighborhood housing only four families. He tolerates his pathetic life style with his chin held high and acceptance instead of wallowing. He is always there for his family even if the think of him as a monster, and he will always be there for the golden eyed boy across the street who always passes by. The neighborhood Pandora is quiet the place.

Only for families live in the area because of the large houses AKA mansions and land. A high class government official who fathered two kids Vessaluis is what they were known by, bankers or as far as anyone in the neighborhood knew. They were a rather shady family. Barely going outside and always keeping guarded. The Nightray's weren't the most friendly especially with there thick headed son Elliot who just came back from holiday and Vincent, threatening to kill anyone who touches Gilbert the eldest brother both him and Vincent were adopted but the family didn't talk much about that. Then there was the sunny go lucky attitude family who moved into one of the white pillar mansions after winning the lottery.

The Rainsworths were always hosting parties and important events. Especially when Shelly the head of the family died. Leaving it her money to her always working husband and stereotypical house-wife figure Sharon. Lastly there is the Barma's... No one knows how they ended up in the Pandora neighborhood but one could guess Zai head of the Vessaluis had something to do with it maybe, due to the close relationship with the household.

However the family is hardly home due to the fact Duke Barma is frequently shipped to many treatment facility's for being a little crazy. Now that we know who everyone is let's skip to someone more important. A 15 year old boy named Oz Vessaluis to be exact.

**_*Chapter one*_**

Today was starting out bad. His father came home at 12:00 in the afternoon only to climb all 4 flights of stairs to rudely slam open the wooden door and grab his so by the color of his white dress shirt. That's when Oz figured out today was going to be odd. First of all his father didn't get this close to him. He'd either throw things at him or hire some roughen to beat him up as he watched with a pair of matching green orbs, the same color his sister Ada and he had.

Except their legally defined care taker had a more harsh sadistic look that occasionally if not always glimmered in his eyes. Another thing as noticed as his head was smashed into the dry wall that made his room was that Zai was muttering something. An aching groan escaped his lips as his face met with the floor and his father decided to harshly jab his dress shoes into his side multiple times before slowing down and taking a breath. "You're such a piece of shit. Whinnying already." Another hard kick after Oz's body lay flat and still on the ground his father placed his foot atop his back right between his shoulder blades.

The blonde teenager barley had time to register the sounds of pain escaping him. "I would stitch your mouth if I could get away with it." 'But you can get away with it,' Oz thought, 'you can get away with this why not kill me. No one would care.' Zai had deep pockets full of money which he passed out to a social worker to keep their mouth shut about the abuse being given to Oz.

Slinging Oz over again only to pick him up off the ground by his hand and twist it right around his back. Whispering by his ear the adult said "I'm leaving you piece of scum. Oscar will be watching you for a while and don't think for a second this is a chance of freedom. I'm taking Ada with me. Scum like you don't deserve a view of innocence." And with that he left. Gripping the arm that was twisted behind his back Oz tried to control his breathing.

Zai never left and why take away Ada. Sure Ada was Oz's half sister since they had different mothers and lived in the same house but Oz never got to see her. Whenever the small 6 year old saw her brother she burst into years and ran into her room on the second floor until she thought Oz was back in the attic. Which was his room. Also when did Zai leave Oscar in charge?!

His uncle was one of the people he began to think of as nice and caring. Maybe even saw him as his own father but those thoughts would be left unsaid. Today was definitely being put in the odd section of the blondes brain. Listening to heavy footsteps march up the stairs he thought it was going to be round two between his father and him but it turned out to be another surprise. Oz's door had been left open after Zai left so he got a perfect view of-of... Well someone new.

He was tall and young a kind face with two beautiful golden orbs shinning perfectly with the sunlight swimming through the circular window near the head of Oz's bed. Black just above shoulder length hair that reminded Oz of seaweed. This man had slight curves which would make Oz smirk if his face didn't hurt and if he knew who this guy was. He wore a dark navy blue v-neck showing a pale collar bone and nice fitting black jeans that would give a great view of a perfect ass. In long slender fingers was a white handle attached to a small case with a red cross plastered in the middle of the stereotypical medical kit.

Basic observation skills would scream a medical kit. "Oz are you alright?" Mystery man's voice was between deep and high pitched, like he just came out of puberty which would be weird because this guy looked about 22. "Y-yea." The younger males voice was hoarse and pain. Stinging sensations spread through out his side.

He knew purple bruises would be covering his mostly faded skin colored bruises. But what was important at the moment was the attractive mystery man who was busy talking to Oz like he's known him for 10 years. Today was way to odd, and to think the day still wasn't over. He flinched and scrambled over to the wall to his right after feeling this guys hands on him even if it was for a brief second. "Don't touch me."

This guy could have been another bully sent by dad but Oz didn't think so. He seemed to worried. Strange behavior from a stranger. "Oz... I'm just going to dress your wounds." "Who are you?" Golden eyes seemed to drop a little. "So he didn't tell you. My name is Gilbert. I live right across the street from you."

**(A/N: Leave a review. There was no beta so be nice please.)**

**-Phantomhive**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I found a computer! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and being nice. With the magical computer I can fix all my mistakes and make everything more readable. Dedicating this chapter to my first reviewer 'XxDemonsideXx.' )

Gilbert Nightray was all and all average, maybe a little less. He didn't have a lot of friends. His brother wanted more than a brotherly relationship and Elliot always expected way too much out of him. Oscar Vessaluis was one of his many venting buddies. He'd complain and nag until he thought a way through any of his problems… Oscar had once gotten fed up with his whining and told him about the boy across the street. "Do you know who Oz Vessaluis is?" His deep voice rumbled stopping the complaint about Gilbert catching his younger baby brother Elliot doing some rather naughty things on the piano. Vessaluis? Now that struck a chord in him. He'd heard of his neighbors.

Heard they were mean and not to be trusted. Of course he never actually met any of them just heard the rumors spread around the manor and such. Furrowing his thin eyes brows he had to wonder about the sudden topic change. "No… I've heard about the family though. Why-" " Oz is my nephew. Don't relate those tedious stories to him." His nephew! Oh god maybe Gilbert should learn the names of everyone he speaks to.

His father would burn him and his bones to stop him from becoming a ghost if he ever found out he even dare converse to a Vessaluis. Clearly seeing the worry swim in his golden orbs Oscar placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Gilbert how would you like a job? And don't worry I'll make sure dad doesn't figure out what good ole' Gilbert is up to. Neh why don't we go meet him." 'crapcrapcrapcrap!" "Uh hehe Oscar I'm busy and eh… I busy." But before he could run down the sidewalk and into the safety of his home that large hand came down on his shaking shoulders holding him down to the spot.

"I hate to keep bringing this up but the boy needs someone like you. All skinny and nice with stories to keep him busy and I know you can do medical work and such-" "Why does he need medical treatment?" His voice raised a couple octaves making his deep voice crack like a teenage boy. Gilbert only took a couple basic medical classes in college. He can't do anything advanced. "Gil his father does some things… some things that I am not proud of. He needs someone. Please go be his friend." For god's sake when a 55 year old man puts it like that.

"What does his father do?" Releasing his hand from the younger man's shoulder Oscar explained the beatings, Oz being blamed for his mother's death, and how Zai was going away on some business and had asked Oscar to watch over his nephew but he just was getting too old and if he saw those hurt green orbs assure him one more time that what was happening was something he deserved he'd surely kidnap the teen and take him somewhere safe which wouldn't be the wisest thing to do to a rich guy's play thing.

Gilbert was almost reduced to tears from just hearing this. He agreed to go after being told about this evil man Zai leaving for a while giving him a good excuse to run up and meet him. The next day Gilbert went to his bedroom window staring at the identically white mansion shinning almost magically in the sunlight. But after hearing what happened inside the place almost made him want to gag. Gil had gotten no sleep instead he researched to topic of abused children and even read 'A Child Named It,' just to be ready for anything. Grabbing his mini medical kit that he got from his medical training he waited for the man Zai's car to leave the whole neighborhood and ran like his life depended on it hoping no one saw him or cared about his sudden interest in sprinting like the end of the world.

He didn't even care to knock or check if someone was in the house he just ran, and ran. Oscar told him that Oz's room was the attic so currently everything was a blur around him until he reached to open doorway and perhaps viewed what could only be described as a fallen angel. Time slowed as he took in his surroundings. Only a mattress with heaps of wrinkled blankets seemed to be in the room. There was the circular window that every attic had and of course the teenager looking at him and shaking in fright. Green faded eyes that reminded Gilbert of emeralds or moss that could be found in the forest. He was way too short to be 15 which made Gilbert laugh on the inside.

Not in a mean teasing way just more of a 'if only I could ruffle your hair' kinda way.

He wore a white button up and plaid short's with socks holding the picture of multiple bunnies printed on the yellow fabric. His faces was bruised and marked, around his neck were thumb prints from being chocked and all around his legs were more marks. Seeing the real sight of a child hurt like this made Gilbert want to hide in his room and scream at the top of his lungs and curl under his blanket snuggling with his pillow assuring himself that all children in the world were loved and properly cared for. "Oz…" No one should have to go through this.

He swallowed his fear and moved forward wanting to help fix some of the injuries covering his skinny frame. But he remembered half of the research and knew that no one in this type of situation liked to be helped or touched. So when Oz panicked and scurried over to the other side of the room like; a frightened dog he took it into his own hands to comfort the poor beaten thing. Oh wait… people in this situation didn't like to be pitied… "Oscar sent me here to help you." He held up the medical case hoping that would be enough to reach Oz's though process and let him help. "How do you know Oscar?" It might have just been a trick of his freaking out head but he thought he heard a bit of a playful tone in this boy's voice.

"I'm his friend." That came out a little more awkward than he intended but this whole situation was kinda awkward to begin with. "Wait you're the person he sexually harasses?" Now there was definitely a playful vibe surrounding him. "If I'd known you looked like you did I would have asked to see you earlier on." Great the physically and most likely mentally abused kid was flirting with a 24 year old. At least he was adorable? Chocking on air at that kind of comment he sputtered his way through an explanation to who he was. "N-no I'm j-just his friend. Uh… Can I band- eh help you clean your wounds?" Blood was swarming up his neck and stretching to the tips of his ears making him blush like a virgin being asked out.

Oz tilted his head to the side as if Gil just said something in a foreign language. "I'm alright. I just got these from a little horsing around no biggie." Stepping closer to Gil the teenager placed his hand on the crook of his back and began pushing him out of his room. "Make sure you tell Oscar I said hi and he should share with me. Have a good day-" "Oz I know you're abused." He whispered the last word out in shame. Saying it to the victim made it sound so dirty. If he knew what was happening shouldn't he be telling someone who works with these kinds of kids?

"Well then…" Oz leaned up on his tippy toes invading Gil's personal space. He placed his small hands on the taller man's broad shoulders and made a point to breathe on his ear. "What are you going to do?" Seemingly mossy green eyes turned darker and distant. Like Gil was speaking to a whole other person. Holding onto the medical kit tightly and pushing Oz gently back down to his height again he spoke with much more confidence, even though there was a blush spreading across his cheeks again. "I'm going to help."

Bending down on his knee and crossing a hand over his heart golden met green. "I give you my word I will help." Which earned him an unexpected slap in the face. Hand met cheek making a loud sound echo in the dry wall room. For a skinny frail kid he sure could hit hard. But that didn't stop Gil. He noticed Oz's eyes were filled to the brim with tears which he was currently swiping away at.

"Help. Do you even know what that means? You'd have to spend time with me, work with me, and care about me. No one has helped me. Not even Oscar. So why should I believe you! A stranger with a stupid medical kit. Get out of my room and get out of this house. You don't have a single clue what you're doing." He turned his back on a shocked Gil. Hadn't he just given his word? But instead of backing down like a sissy he stretched a distance and latched his hand on Oz's wrist feeling a pleasant electric buzz race through him.

"I am willingly helping you. Oz, Oscar told me what he knew about you and your life. I want to be able to help you make something of what you've got and maybe give you some memories you can cherish." The teen twisted on his heel and faced Gilbert with puffy green eyes. "Until my father gets back right. Please leave me alone for the day." And he did. Gilbert stood up looked those green streaming orbs dead in the eye hoping some sort of message would go through. He released the teens shaking arm and turned around.

If he wanted to think about Gilbert's way of helping him then that was fine. He should have a little time to think about what he's getting into as well.

Maybe next time he'll bring break or… He shivered as he walked down the unfamiliar stairs. "Or maybe Alice. They were probably close to the same age. But for now he'd go home, drink some water cook dinner and explain to Elliot dangers of underage sex. Yea that seemed like a stable enough plan.

(A/N: Sorry for an OOCness. Also I used Gil's POV this time. Which one do you readers like more, Gil's or Oz's POV? Also I pair Elliot and Leo and will always pair them. They aren't the main couple clearly Ozbert is but I will add Elliot in here somewhere. Someone needs to talk some sense into Oz. I don't know when all the other characters will be added but don't fret. I'm sure something will happen. Leave a review please because they make writers feel special. )


End file.
